Wanted Dead or Alive
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Harry went missing for a short while, but in that time, he grew ten years and changed dramatically. SevHarry, rated M, OOC, AU
1. Prologue: So What?

Alright, another story... this one, the chapters will be named after different songs I own. The story is called Wanted Dead or Alive, the song by Bon Jovi. This chapter, the prologue, is Pink's 'So What.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the songs used as titles in this story... wish I did though. Mostly just Harry Potter... uhuhuhuhuh... gay harem.

Warnings: **Entire Story** Language, sexual themes, death, torture, vague mentions of rape, OOC, AU, some crack

This Chapter: Mostly language and serious OOC Harry Potter... with a minor death of someone I made up...

Pairings: HarryLucius, SeverusRemus, vague RonHermione, DracoSirius (yeah, he's alive bitches!), NevilleLuna, past one-sided SeverusLily

* * *

Wanted Dead or Alive

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

Prologue:

So What?

A strangled gasp tried to force its way out of the the man's throat, who currently lay on the ground. Any semblance of breathing could not escape no matter how he struggled, not with the heavy heel crushing his throat. Though his vision was getting little black spots in the edges, he tried desperately to get a last look at the man above him, the one smiling a deranged smile.

Black hair, though the entire front was dyed a deep red and several white streaks dotted the black, reached just past his shoulder blades, though the hair in front went to his stomach. He was tall, taller than himself which was quite the surprise, and broad-shouldered, wide chest tapering to slim hips. He was muscled, hints the strength he seemed to so easily force onto his throat, but not overly so since all his clothes were practically a second skin and it did not stand out. But there was thing that stuck out to the poor man on the ground, so much closer to his death.

Those bright, emerald eyes.

He felt like he should recognize them for some reason, but could not place them. All he knew now was that he should not have accosted the dangerous man in an alley. Now he was to die and he knew this.

"Well, Mister Julius, it seems this death has come at no better time. The list of your crimes extend past my own and I am one horrible person. Have you any last words?"

The man, Julius, knew it was a dumb question meant to make him feel like an idiot. He could not speak with the man crushing his throat and the man knew it. All he did was muster his best glare at a moment like this and this earned a sudden press down. The last thing he knew before the world went black was a snap and the glare of the man that made him wonder if Hell would only continue beyond.

"Wrong answer."

With a disgusted sneer, the man kicked the body away and turned on his heel, walking away with a flourish that made him smirk. He knew someone who would be proud of his entrance and exit techniques.

* * *

Emerald eyes scanned the paper lazily, taking a sip of black coffee every so often. With his booted feet on the table, he looked to be in a truly uncomfortable position, but this was the only way for him to think clearly. All he could find were the articles on the deaths he already knew so much about. That was not what he was looking for - he was trying to find something very specific.

With a huff, he slammed the paper down and nearly choked on the coffee afterward. Why would such an article be on the back? His dark brows furrowed, leaning forward to scan the title just to make sure.

_**Wizarding World Saviour Missing**_

He snorted, kicking the paper from the table. Of course, Harry sodding Potter would take last place to a bunch of senseless murders.

"I am not missing, you lazy fucks. I just happen to be hiding in plain sight."

Well, now he was pissed off. All of Britain had basically just claimed him to be missing with details on a search that had _never happened._ Harry knew this since he was able to easily bypass all security and leave for Hogsmeade without a problem. He had not even bothered with a Glamour or simply growing up, which was how he turned out to look the way he did now.

With a loud roar, he stood and kicked over his chair... or he meant to, though it went soaring through the wall. Harry glared at the hole in the wall as if it was mocking him.

"Dammit!"

With a sigh of exasperation, he pushed his fingers through his hair, pushing the red back to blend with the black and white. He had often been told during his training that he lost his temper far too easily, but just as he told the Veela back then, he did not give a fuck. In fact, as he said this to the Veela, he managed to catch him by surprise and hit him in the face with a heavy tome. That had made Harry feel good for weeks. Caomh, the asshole, had then refused to talk to him for almost six months.

They never really did get along the same after that.

Leaving the hole for the time being, Harry made his way to the study. He Warded the study heavily as anyone who set foot in that room would know who he was instantly. All the books were that of different torture methods gathered over the years, none of which used magic and he loved it. Harry had not had much of a chance to use any of them yet, but he had a feeling that with the next part of his plans, he would. A smirk slowly stretched his lips as he grabbed a book on different ways to skin a victim while keeping them alive the longest time possible.

It will be time for practice soon.

* * *

Severus stopped in the middle of his conversation with Lucius to look around, a sudden sense of both dread and demented pride settling in the pit of his stomach. For the life of him, he could not place why he would feel such things. When he turned back to Lucius, the man was giving him a questioning look.

"Is something wrong, Severus?"

"Lucius, I just felt the strangest thing..."

This had the blonde leaning forward in his seat. Severus had a knack for knowing what was to come, but only in the form of feelings. He was practically a Seer, though the most unique Lucius had ever met.

"For reasons I cannot explain, a sense of dread just settled inside me... however, the weird thing is... this feeling is almost trumped by a feeling of... demented pride."

"Demented pride?"

"Yes. As if I feel a pride in someone's actions, though the actions would be almost... criminally insane."

Lucius paused, a finger resting on his chin as he thought. Severus had felt almost the same thing when Voldemort came to be, though the pride was replaced by repulsion. They found out why this was later when they realized the man lost sight of all his goals and was easily destroyed by a young boy in his distraction. Something hit him and he looked up at Severus, a strange look of contemplation on the blonde's features.

"Severus... do not dismiss this too quickly, but do you think it might have something to do with the Potter boy's disappearance?"

He knew Severus wanted to deny it on the spot, but he instead paused as well to actually think it over. The boy had gone missing a little while ago, though the Wizarding world was not too concerned since he performed his duty. Even his friends just shrugged it off, saying the boy must have finally lost it. However, what had concerned them in the beginning was Draco's reluctance to discuss the matter.

"Lucius, I think it is now time to actually force your son to talk."

The blonde nodded and stood to retrieve the boy, knowing that they needed something to work with. Lucius had his feeling - the world was about to have something else to fight off and they would fail as they did before.

* * *

Severus stared at Minerva in disbelief.

"You have found yet another too young teacher for Hogwarts!"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, choosing to ignore Severus long enough to keep her own temper in check. She knew he would do this, but she had to tell all the staff.

"Severus, it is hard to find Divination professors anymore. Since Trelawney retired we have been having a difficult time finding someone to replace her. This young man actually offered which is wonderful as I had no idea the boy even existed. I will say this however - I do not think to two of you will get along very well. You are too much alike."

"What?"

"He is quick to anger with stupidity and a lack of the ability to follow directions. He has no desire to speak to anyone unless the situation dictates he must. This boy also seems to have a general apathy for life. The key difference is that, from what I could gather speaking to him, his personality is rather... unique."

Severus' brows furrowed. Yes, this boy did sound like him, though he really did not want to admit to such a thing. However, what did she mean by his personality was unique? Is this something he should be wary of the entire time?

"Ah, he seems to have arrived now Severus. Why don't you stay to meet him?"

Severus nodded but he truly had no desire to see this new boy so soon. Minerva called the boy in, looking up as the door opened slowly. Severus turned, having taken the bait and he knew it. However, he furrowed his brows while Minerva made a sound of surprise when the door opened completely.

No one was in the doorway.

"I take it my entrance was grand?"

They both turned quickly in their seats to the see the boy sitting on the corner of the desk, one leg crossed over the other. His smirk was cocky and he had an air of arrogance about him, but Severus could tell it was something this boy had not felt until recently. When those eyes landed on him, Severus felt as if he was suffocating. He had to get out of the room.

"Severus, you look as if you have seen a ghost."

Minerva could not be further from the truth. Severus felt his fingers tighten their hold on the arms of the chair as the smirk became deranged. This boy was the missing Harry Potter and only he knew.

* * *

Okay, there it is... tell me what you think...


	2. One: Eyes Like Yours

Alright, first chapter... Ah yeah... it's a little strange. Severus' strange premonition ability comes into play a bit more and it's a trip. So yeah... this chapter is 'Eyes Like Yours' by Shakira since Harry's eyes are mentioned A LOT in this chapter.

Warnings: Not really many... a little OOCness and AUishness... so yeah.

* * *

Wanted Dead or Alive

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

Eyes Like Yours

Severus sat in his private rooms, head resting in his hands. Those bright eyes were haunting him. They were full of such foreign emotion - apathy, hatred, sadistic pleasure. It would seem that the time in which the boy had been hidden away from the world changed him dramatically. Not only was he hardened, he was much older, in his mid-twenties from the look of it.

How had such changes come to be?

Lily would surely have his head if she knew. Not only had her son been tossed into a war at a young age with little experience to kill a man who had been after his head for years, but he happened to have became a metaphoric block of ice. The smiles were all fake and the sweetness that oozed from his mouth in the form of words was forced and built from years of practice. This new Harry Potter, this alien life-form, appeared to be evil incarnate.

Everything Voldemort wanted to be wrapped in one seemingly innocent package. The epitome of intellectual evil. Harry Potter was going to be a force to be reckoned with and Severus did not want to be the one attacked first. As it was, Severus had a sinking feeling some students would not make it back home in one piece.

Severus could practically see the blood staining Potter's hands. He could see it in the smirk that stretched those lips and the darkness swirling in the boy's green eyes. However, he just knew the boy was refined now, even in whatever methods he used to kill those people. Severus saw the way in which Potter held himself, an aura of arrogance and self-fulfillment surrounding his very being.

"Severus, my friend, what is wrong?"

Black eyes peered through potion-stained fingers to see the regal blonde standing now in the room, brushing dust from his clothes. Of course, Lucius always seemed to pop in just when he was having a mental dilemma. He heaved a sigh and leaned back in the deep brown arm chair, motioning for Lucius to take a seat on his favorite love seat.

"There is a new Professor... a Divination Professor at that."

"They found someone willing to take the spot?"

"Willing? He bloody called Minerva up and offered himself!"

Lucius raised a brow. While it was certainly a strange thing to do, he did not see why Severus felt the need to be so melodramatic about it. He waited patiently for Severus to continue, wanting a few answers of his own at this point.

"However, when I look into his eyes... I can see all his secrets. I can see past the pure hate and almost demonic pleasure and see what evil lies underneath. He has led everyone to believe he is someone else but I know, Lucius! I know who that is!"

Lucius had moved back in his seat, trying to make himself smaller, as Severus stood and started pacing the room, throwing his arms in the air. The blonde had seen Severus get like this before and it never ended well. Once again, the Potions Master was almost perfect with his predictions and Lucius hated the sound of this one already.

"He has come back! He wants to haunt those who have wronged him and then destroy those that stand in his way! But... but you and I... we are going to stand in the aftermath with few others. We are going to dance in the blood that rains down among the mangled corpses that litter the ground. Mountains of burnt flesh and seas of tears shall make the landscape and insanity shall be our home!"

Severus suddenly grabbed both of Lucius' arms, pulling him close with a strange expression on his face. This half of the event Lucius had seen only once more and it had been much more dismal. It spelled the doom that was to follow them if they joined Voldemort and they chose not to listen.

Doom had come swift upon their heads.

"Do not run from emeralds. Run to them and gather them in your arms and remain steadfast - do not let your grip slacken. If you do, the following whirlpool will sweep you off your feet and drown you."

Lucius scrabbled to grab at Severus as he started to fall, keeping him from hitting the ground and hurting himself. Feeling more than slightly fazed by the premonition, Lucius helped the unconscious Potions Master back to his seat, letting him sit there while he recovered.

'What had that been about?'

* * *

Emerald eyes were on him, unwavering.

Severus could practically feel a hole being burnt into his back. However, he was going to remain staring at his plate, though the food no longer interested him. Severus was still trying to get over the fact he had spewed another premonition at Lucius. They were not prophecies per se as there were not so many loopholes. Either one part of it happened, or the other.

Apparently, the whole thing had been about Potter, but Lucius did not yet know Potter was back. All he knew was that someone from the past was back to haunt them all.

"Severus, you know who I am... do you not?"

Said man jumped slightly, though it was to get a little distance between himself and the man smiling that demonic smirk next to him. Potter had pointed nails, almost like claws. The smirk only widened as Potter chuckled, a dark sound though no one else seemed to notice.

"Answer me, Severus."

Severus tried to hold back his cringe and managed to hide most of it. Apparently, Potter's other hand had made its way to his thigh and was now digging those vicious nails through the heavy fabric and into his skin. It was effective in causing enough pain to force someone into answering questions as Severus found out in a most difficult manner.

"Yes. However, I am intelligent enough to realize you will cause more damage to my leg if I say your name aloud."

"Ah. I knew there was a reason I liked you, Severus. You are no idiot and this I do appreciate. I would threaten you if you reveal my name in private to anyone, but I know you shall not do that either. I do, however, request a meeting later. We have much to discuss."

Severus wanted to spit in the brat's face and tell him they had nothing to discuss, but the claws in his skin said otherwise. Between gritted teeth, Severus gave his acceptance of the meeting and was relieved to have his thigh away from harm once more. He then tried vehemently to deny the fact he was excessively curious as to what the Potter brat wished to discuss.

"Severus, through sources I wish not to reveal at the moment, I have heard of the premonition you made."

Severus cursed under his breath.

"I must say it is a rather... promising future for me. It sounded promising for you as well, and whoever else happened to be mentioned that I am unaware of. However, in order to insure this positive outlook on your life, Severus, I need to know if you are going to follow me."

"I refuse to be marked as anyone's thing, Potter."

The boy had the audacity to laugh at his words, head thrown back in true mirth. This was about the point in which Severus started to feel comfortable and he wanted to kick himself for it. Potter was not someone to drop his guard around, as the boy was completely sadistic and Severus could tell just by looking at his eyes. He almost jumped when he realized those eyes were back on him, amusement shining through.

"Severus, I would not brand you. I am not Voldemort - I am not insane. A sociopath, yes. But I still have my mind in the fullest capacity. I want what Voldie did. A desire to see that magic does not die out."

Severus stopped his mental rant to look at the boy. This actually sounded intelligent.

"Ah, I know what is going through your mind. 'Harry bloody Potter actually thought about this?' Yes, I did. I know that we must separate ourselves from the muggles, to lessen the risk of both being discovered and having magic die out. However, Purebloods cannot continue to have children with only other Purebloods as deformities will begin to run rampant. Muggleborn children who show their magic early on will need to be taken from the Muggle families, as they cannot be raised not to know what is happening to them. It sounds rough, taking children from their families, but something tells me we will find a way. Creatures will also need rights. They act out now because they have none other than the fact law states they may follow their own laws set out long before governments took control."

It was a tad scattered, as the boy tried to put everything he thought into one, condensed breath it seemed. However, Severus knew people could work out details later and help to set about what Potter thought was necessary. The Potions Master found himself agreeing with the boy, pausing to run a finger over his chin.

"Potter... I believe I shall join you in your endeavor."

The smirk on Potter's lips was almost predatory as he purred.

"Wonderful to know, Severus."

* * *

Draco sighed, his cheek resting in his palm. He had no idea how but Severus had managed to convince Lucius to get Draco into a Divination class taught by a new Professor. Something about being well-rounded or some shit like that. He rolled his grey eyes, noticing he was at least not the only seventh year Slytherin in the class. They all jumped when the hatch opened, though no one was coming through. Draco furrowed his brows.

"Good day, my unwilling victims!"

They all turned quickly in their seats to see a man standing in the front, arms crossed.

Draco felt like he should recognize this man, but his identity eluded him.

"My name is Leonius. Nothing more, nothing less. I refused to be called Leo or some such tripe. I also refuse to accept any lack of obedience. This is my domain and you are nothing more than insignificant rats that I must try to teach. Disrespect is not tolerated. I earned this position - you did not. I am also not this Trelawney character you had before. I do not teach to predict death as that is something you do not need to know. If you are destined to die... you are destined to die that way at that time and you can do nothing to prevent it."

Draco tried to hide his smirk. He rather liked this man already.

"Something you find amusing, Mister Malfoy? Or have I gained the respect of someone already? I could just be making you question your sexual preferences as well."

Draco could not help it. He laughed. He laughed long and hard, ignoring the looks around him though he noticed the smirk on the man's face only grew. It was not an insult and the Professor knew as such. He simply caught the humor where no one else seemed to.

"I take it I have earned your respect then?"

"Yes... yes sir."

"Good. My life is finally complete, Mister Malfoy."

Draco had no idea why, but he laughed again, bent over with his head resting on the small table while his shoulder shook. Leonius also let him be the entire period, harping on other students for messing up on the first day. They only had cups with tea leaves today, but Leonius was rel... what was that?

Draco furrowed his brows and brought the cup closer to his face, staring harder at the black at the bottom of the cup. Leonius actually jumped when Draco's hand shot straight into the air, almost taking his nose off.

"Ah... yes, Mister Malfoy?"

"It's a Grim. But it has a strange ring around it."

the man blinked and suddenly pulled the cup from Draco's hands, staring intently at the bottom of the teacup. His brows furrowed before he suddenly started laughing. Needless to say, Draco was entirely confused as the man suddenly doubled over, still laughing as he set the cup back onto the table. He rested a hand on Draco's shoulder, taking a little while to calm down.

"Alright... while a Grim is normally a rather... dismal reading, the ring signifies mate or bond."

Draco's nose scrunched.

"My mate is a bloody Grim!"

"No. The animagus is a Grim. It's a person."

The knowing smirk on Leonius' face was what terrified Draco. Who was this person and why did the Professor seem to know something no one else did? He really started to worry when the man started laughing again, walking away while muttering to himself.

* * *

Alright... there ya go. Review my lovelies...


	3. Two: Devour

Man, I am just throwing these chapters out at you guys... I like this story a lot, so maybe that is why... and by the way, got a comment on the fact a few words are misspelled (no worries, that comment doesn't bother me and makes me happy someone pointed it out) but the thing is... I do not have a beta... of any nature. Or even Word for that matter. I am stuck with Word Pad. Yeah...

Song is Devour by Shinedown, but there are lyrics from Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide... don't kill me if I messed them up a wee bit.

Warnings: Language, death, puppet corpses, OOCness (a lot) and a wee bit of crackness.

P.S. The X's in the bottom part signify a small jump in time... just so you know.

* * *

Wanted Dead or Alive

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

Devour

The humming was driving him mad. It came from across the room, where the boy was sitting and looking like all was right in the world as he made rather strange gestures. Severus narrowed his eyes at the hunched form on his love seat... the one Lucius loved so much. Said blonde would be here shortly and all the Potter brat had said was, 'That is fine - I could use another capable adult to join me.'

"Potter, what are you doing?"

"Playing air guitar."

"...pardon?"

Potter sighed and stood up, holding his arms in a strange position. Severus furrowed his brows as an instrument appeared in the boy's hands. Without a word of warning, the brat started strumming the instrument furiously, face blank of any and all emotion. This went on for a short while until the boy suddenly smirked and opened his mouth to sing and the voice that came out could not have belonged to the once small child.

"She's a steel thrill suicide they say, cyanide in her plastic veins. She's a mannequin of misery. She's on a bender, but she ain't gonna break."

Everything suddenly stopped and Severus was left just a little more confused than before. Though, from the smirk on the boy's face, he knew he should wipe all expression from his face lest the boy become even more smug.

"Nice, hmm? I spent some time in America and became well acquainted with their music. Obviously, there are some styles and bands I prefer over others, but nothing quite tops Shinedown for me. That was just a small part of my favored song, Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide. I could love that song just for the title."

"Potter, such a title is mer-"

"I swear if you say anything derogatory about Shinedown, I will kill you in that very spot."

Severus stopped speaking.

"Sehr gut. While we wait for Malfoy Senior, I shall continue with this guitar as I forgot how much I loved it until just a moment ago."

The Potions Master glared, but did not say anything to deter the boy as he took the instrument once more and began playing another tune, this one much softer. He even turned his back on Severus as he moved slightly with the music, mumbling the words though hardly loud enough for Severus to catch more than a few words. His dark eyes turned to the other side of the room as the Floo flared, the blonde stepping through.

"Hello Sev- what is that sound?"

"It seems the brat enjoys music from the States."

Lucius raised a brow, but moved to take a seat on his favorite love seat, stretching out a little. The man in the corner of the room was obviously very into the music he was playing, as he was strumming the instrument with enthusiasm and moving with the tune, which had taken a turn shortly after he got into the room.

"Severus, who is that?"

"Master Malfoy, I do believe it rather impolite to ask someone else the name of a person no more than a few feet away."

The blonde blinked slowly.

"Of course, I apologize. However, you did appear rather... involved with your music, so I thought it much more polite to leave you be until finished."

"Ah, Severus. You did not tell me Lucius was actually a polite person deep down."

The blonde looked between the two as Severus snorted, resting his cheek on his knuckles.

"It must have escaped my mind, brat. That, or you are simply delusional."

The man sniffed indignantly.

"I do not have delusions."

"Oh, but you do. A rather large one that seems on going. You are under the impression we are friends. Sounds to me like you need to be locked away, safe in white walls of foam."

Severus smirked as the man stared at him wide-eyed. Apparently he had not seen that particular comment coming. His nose scrunched as the instrument vanished. When Severus looked away, the boy sent a gesture to Lucius to keep silent with a smirk stretching his lips. Lucius nodded his agreement but nearly broke said agreement when he saw the man break into a run then jump into Severus' lap, knocking him and the chair over.

Damn.

"What in all of bloody Hell was running through your damned mind that possessed you to believe for a moment it would be appropriate to attack me!"

"There's the Severus we all know and love."

"What a beautiful sentiment."

With a sort of battle cry, Severus lifted his legs and shoved the man off of him, sending him sprawling halfway across the room. The Potions Master stood, brushing a few stray locks from his face before righting his chair to take a seat again. Once situated, Severus looked to Lucius, a brow raised in question at the look on the blonde's face.

"What?"

"Who is that?"

"Well, he seems to have deemed it comical to name himself 'Leonius' but I cannot tell you more than that. I have sworn to secrecy on threat of my thigh."

"...what?"

"I dare you to say no when nails like that of a hawk are buried in your thigh in the middle of the Great Hall."

"... is there something going on between you two I should know about?"

"HA!"

They both turned to see Leonius standing there, pointing at Lucius.

"You ignorant baboon!"

"Buffoon."

"Buffoon! Wow... I royally fucked that up, didn't I?"

"Very much so."

Leonius huffed and crossed his arms, flopping onto the seat... which ended up with him sitting with his thighs on top of Lucius' legs. Said blonde only raised a brow as the male continued to sulk. He shot a questioning look to Severus who only shrugged in return. Apparently he was just as clueless.

* * *

"Lucius, stop staring. It is rather unbecoming of you."

"Then tell that man to stop dancing like that!"

"You are perfectly capable of doing so yourself."

"No, I am not. Trust me."

Lucius' mercury eyes were following the movements of Leonius as he danced to a song Lucius had never heard, though the beat was perfect for the dance the walking sin was performing. Severus rolled his eyes and went back to the book in his hand as he could not be less interested in watching the brat dance. If only Lucius knew.

Severus did want to tell him, especially since the more he dropped by, the more that brat had to come down to Severus' private rooms, the more enamored Lucius was becoming with the brat. The Potions Master could just see the lust rolling off Lucius now and it was more than a little disturbing.

"Brat, stop that. Lucius is drooling."

The blonde sent Severus a weak glare as Leonius stopped, turning to look at them innocently.

"Then why the fuck would I stop?"

"Because everything will backfire and I will attack you instead."

"...you, Severus, are a right bastard."

"That I know."

Leonius sighed dramatically and flopped to drape over Severus' lap, who paid him no mind as he began to read once more. Lucius hid a chuckle when he saw a determined glint pass the boy's eyes before he heaved a louder sigh. Severus went on reading. With a scowl, Leonius began to practically wail as he squirmed, trying to get the older man's attention.

It was all for naught.

Severus flipped the page as if nothing was happening. Lucius almost wanted to hide when he saw the murderous look on the boy's face as he suddenly ripped Severus' book from his hands. With no more than a second passing, Leonius had reached up and pulled Severus' lips to his in a rather bruising kiss that shocked Lucius.

When Leonius pulled away, he smirked despite the fury on the Potion Master's face.

"Well, now that I have your undivided attention, I think I am off to bed."

"Brat, why the Hell do I care?"

"Oh... I thought you would like to know I am commandeering your sleeping space."

Before Severus could protest, Leonius was up and running through a door in the corner where Lucius briefly glimpsed a bed before the door slammed, locking. Grumbling, Severus sagged in his chair, looking for all the world as if someone had just stolen a rare Potions ingredient.

"Are you sure there is nothing between you two?"

"Lucius, do shut up."

* * *

His eye twitched slightly when the blood sprayed up, landing on his cheek. The fucking idiot had to make it so damn difficult to just die. Harry had spent an hour chasing the arse through an unmarked forest, growling as the man screamed like a pansy little bitch. When he finally caught up, Harry had tackled the man but he thrashed around and managed to scratch Harry's face.

That pissed him off.

With a demonic screech, he picked up a stick from the ground beside him and began viciously stabbing at the male's neck, amazed he was piercing skin. It was just a stick after all. Maybe his anger was pushing magic into the wood and giving it real substance in order to attack. Harry stopped when the male could only make gurgles, close to death with a mangled throat and severe blood loss.

With a smirk stretching his lips that made his face look as if it belonged to someone evil and insane, he Transfigure the stick into a small knife and procured some thread from his clothes with a needle. This was a plan Harry had locked away in his mind for awhile now and he planned to act upon it. Soon. Harry began to work, his laughter bordering on hysteric.

X

"Severus, luv, would you like to help?"

"Potter... call me that again and I will carve up that face of yours that you adore so much."

"NO! This arse already got it!"

"...I can see that..."

Potter huffed and suddenly threw a body on Severus' table, causing him to pull his plate closer to himself. He did not enjoy blood with his food. Though... the body was an impressive piece of work. There were no eyelids and the neck was sewn together, looking like a rag doll that had been patched. Cuts near the mouth made it appear like the mouth design of a ventriloquist's puppet and strings were attached to the major limbs and a number of the smaller ones.

"Potter, what is this?"

"Want to play puppet with me?"

Severus raised a brow.

X

"Minerva, the doors are locked!"

She had noticed this already. This was why all the students were standing outside the doors rather than inside, eating. With a sigh, Minerva tried once more to get the doors opened and let out a surprised sound when they suddenly unlatched. She tried to peer inside to see why the doors had been locked, but everything had been thrown into pitch black dark.

She was not the only one who yelped as some force pushed all residents inside and closed the doors.

Minerva felt when everyone sat down, likely for the same reason she did. Whatever had forced them inside had forced them to sit. The normally unshakable woman felt dread settle in her stomach when she saw the lamps flicker to life at the end, near the doors. Each lighted after the other one had been set off, the speed in which they ignited gaining until suddenly, the entire Head Table was lit up with only three seats.

Everyone screamed collectively.

The three seats were occupied, but by people who were obviously deceased. The middle was a dark haired man, green eyes faded by a milky film staring unblinking at them from a man with a giant hole in his chest. On the left was a tall blonde, though most of his face seemed to be melting and an arm was missing, that half of the body wearing burnt clothes. On the right, another dark haired man whose neck appeared to have been mutilated at some point sat. The two things all had in common was the fact they had no eyelids and their mouths appeared able to move up and down at the neck, much like a puppet.

"Welcome to the feast!"

The middle one spoke first, its mouth clacking hollowly with each syllable. It even stood to gain attention, though was clumsy on its feet, and waved a hand, the fingers wiggling.

"This is a memory that will stay with you forever, the memory of the three corpses talking. Most of you have missed the representation in your fear and shock, but I am Harry Potter. The man on my right, your left, is Lucius Malfoy and the man on my left, your right, is Severus Snape.

"Yes, I know. 'Why are they dead!' We have been dead since the beginning but you all are to witness a rebirth soon. A grand rebirth that will take control of all of the Wizarding World!"

The blonde corpse stood now, a little more unsure on its feet than the first. Strangely, it did not say anything. It just let out a rather disturbing laugh as the second dark-haired corpse stood, holding out its arms.

"Traditions will fall to make a path for the new Lord to tread upon, taking the path far easier than any that have come before! Laws will be forgotten, pushed aside as those who stood in shadows before come into the Light and breath deep success! The Dark shall shudder in fear as it retaliates blindly, causing mayhem and destruction in its blind quest for absolute supremacy!

"Do not run from emeralds. Run to them and gather them in your arms and remain steadfast - do not let your grip slacken. If you do, the following whirlpool will sweep you off your feet and drown you."

The second half of the first premonition had been spoken again, to a larger audience. When the voices stopped echoing, the three bodies suddenly fell over, landing in a heap behind the table before turning to blackened bodies, as if burnt by nothing, before falling apart into ash.

No one dared speak.

* * *

Yeah... don't ask about that puppet thing... anyway, I luv reviews!


	4. Three: Poker Face

Okay... I had someone say my descriptions are melodramatic... maybe I like melodramatic descriptions. If you don't like it, too bad for you. Just don't read it.

And sorry this took so long... and is shorter... but my tabs were not working so yeah... anyway, read on!

* * *

Wanted Dead or Alive

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

Poker Face

Harry made a face.

"Severus... did you get rid of those bodies?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe is not a good enough answer! In fact, it is a dismal one! The stench is horrific! I am going to cry."

Severus glanced at the boy as he fretted and pulled at his long hair, looking much like a petulant child. The Potions Master rubbed at his temple, feeling a headache forming somewhere behind his eyes. He had no idea the Potter brat could still act like such a child. What happened to the mostly mature man who came in the first day?

"I just got comfortable around you."

Severus raised a brow in response.

"Sorry. You had this look on your face like 'what happened to him!' Well, I got comfortable around you. And I'm tired."

"Then go to bed."

"I simply cannot! Your room smells too much like decaying bodies!"

Severus made a face of his own, a mix between disgusted and curiosity. With a huff, the dour man stood and pushed Potter aside as he made his way into his own room. He stopped right in the doorway, closing his eyes from the intensity of the smell. Severus had most certainly not gotten rid of the bodies, but he did not put them in his room either. Potter had not done it - he was the one complaining about the whole damned situation. His eyes narrowed.

Lucius.

"That blonde arse! Wait... why are you sleeping in my room? You have your own."

Potter blinked innocently.

"It's where I sleep every night."

"...what?"

"I come in here every night to sleep and I always seem to come just in time! You have nightmares a lot and you tend to cuddle me almost every night and I feel like a living teddy bear and-"

"Potter, I hate you."

* * *

There was not a single student who did not have a fear settling in their hearts. After what happened in the Great Hall, all of them were hesitant to return to said room, or the Common Rooms, or the class rooms. They all moved in groups down the halls, talking in hushed voices of the fear they all had.

The professors were on much the same track as the students.

The only ones who seemed to be acting just the same as before were Severus and Leonius.

In fact, Draco was taking solace in the fact that someone was not affected by the situation. He thought everyone was taking it quite a bit too seriously for his tastes. Draco let a smirk cross his features when Leonius sighed heavily as another student was unwilling to do anything. He stared at the Chinese coins, yen Leonius called them, in his hands. It was not really Divination as it was a form of getting answers and help.

I Ching.

It was some Chinese practice, used to make hexagrams which correlated with certain meanings and gave their answers. Yin, a broken a line, and Yang, a solid line, were created by tossing the coins and either getting heads or tails and adding these together for certain numbers. These results were recorded in those lines until you obtained a hexagram, six lines, to get your answer.

Draco stared at his results with furrowed brows.

"Da Zhuang. Very positive if handled correctly. But do be careful, Mister Malfoy - overconfidence and impatience are dangers at this time."

Draco blinked at the sudden appearance of Leonius at his table.

"Leonius, what does Da Zhuang mean exactly?"

"The power of the great, increasing strength. It is a sign of good fortune... if you do not throw yourself too eagerly into a situation."

Draco stared at the coins with a questioning expression. What did that have to do with anything? Looking back up at Leonius, he raised a brow.

"Have you done your own recently?"

"Hmmm... no. I think I shall. However, I am getting my coins for this."

The young blonde nodded and gathered his own back to himself, dropping them almost tenderly into the bag given to him. Draco had admitted in a letter to his father that he was rather enjoying the class with the new Professor. He felt as if he was actually learning something and not just having his life predicted for him by some crazy old coot.

He did not squeak when Leonius suddenly dropped into a seat across from him.

"You okay there?"

Draco sniffed indignantly, causing Leonius to chuckle.

"If you say so. Now let's see."

Leonius tossed his own coins, which Draco noticed were quite black with age and a number of the characters were almost completely worn away. Draco watched as Leonius continued the process until he had an entire hexagram, staring at the marks he made almost intently.

"Dammit! I should have known. Fuck."

Draco was quite alarmed at this point.

"W... what is it?"

"Po... splitting apart. Decay, fragmentation, collapse from within, falling away... do not delay the inevitable - patiently plan what comes afterwords. Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Why... is that so bad for you?"

"Draco, there are some things you do not know... and I do not yet want you to. When the time comes, you will understand."

Draco blinked a few times, lost in his own curiosity as Leonius gathered his coins, cursing the entire time, and dismissed the class. The blonde was the last to leave and he did so with a last lingering look to the now brooding Professor at the front, head in his hands.

* * *

Severus raised a brow as he sipped at the tea, watching over the rim as the Potter boy paced like a maniac. He had been doing that for three hours, mumbling. Severus sighed and set his cup down, gaining Potter's attention.

"Potter... why do you insist upon wearing both my floor and my patience thin?"

"The coins! I fear something does not bode for me in the future. How soon, I do not know. However, from what I have gathered, a follower I will gather soon will turn on me. I do not know who or why or how. I simply know what will be."

"... the coins?"

"I was trained extensively in every method of Divination, including some not included in rosters because it is not really Divination. One of these methods was I Ching, an ancient Chinese method involving Yen coins. Draco asked me today if I had done my own recently, as his turned out very positive, so I gave it a shot. Po! I got Po!"

Severus appeared more confused than before, his brows furrowed. Potter sighed and flopped ungracefully into a seat, rubbing his forehead. Severus wanted to take some kind of pity on the boy as he was obviously stressed over what the... coins told him but Lucius arrived at that moment and blinked.

"Severus, what is wrong with Leonius?"

Severus went to answer but Potter beat him to it, pointing to another seat.

"Sit. Now."

The blonde wasted no time. He walked quickly to the seat pointed out and sat, giving Severus a questioning look. The Potion's Master only shrugged helplessly.

"Lucius, I have a few things of great importance to tell you."

"Wait... are you going to tell him now?"

"Yes Severus." Potter took a deep breath and suddenly stared Lucius in the eyes, a determined glint in his eyes. "A few months ago, I disappeared. Your son, Draco, knew where I was and why I had gone. However, he does not know I am back as I have aged ten years and took it upon myself to change my appearance and personality.

"I am not Leonius, but rather Harry Potter."

Lucius blinked once and pointed at Harry then looked to Severus.

"Yes, he has known the entire time who I am. He would know my mother's eyes anywhere, no matter what he sees beyond them. I could not tell you at first as I have very people I trusted even before I left and there are less I trust now."

"How... how did you age so much with only a few months passing?"

"I was taken to a different realm. I was on a self-destructive streak, wandering the streets and getting myself into trouble. During one of my... breakdowns, a Veela named Caomh came up to me and offered to take me someplace where I could train to have my revenge and to have my ideals shown. He took me to a place I had never seen, where time passed in a much different manner, and I lived with a group of strangers. The Veela taught me emotion control, the Vampire taught me torture methods, the Were-Wolf taught me hand-to-hand which was quite handy there, the Demon taught me shadow manipulation and the God taught me everything I know that no one should.

"I grew up there, accepted as the strange being I am. Every two years, they each performed a ritual that accepted me into their Clans and gave me that much more of their power and knowledge." Harry held out his right arm and pulled the sleeve up to his shoulder, revealing five different colored tattoos of different designs. "I am marked by them all so that I may call on them when the time ever arises. My last day there, the God performed a sixth and final ritual - if I die here, I am to return to their realm and choose what I wish to become.

"When I left, I learned that only a month had passed since I had actually left, but because I looked so much different and no one was really trying to find the Boy-That-Live anymore, I was undetected. I have been practicing everything I learned there since I came back and I must say... shadow manipulation is by far the most wonderful to play with."

Lucius looked like a child in a toy store and Severus actually laughed at him. Harry rolled his eyes and held up a hand, moving his fingers as a black wisp formed. "Apparently, it goes further than anyone realized." He suddenly flicked his fingers apart and a small, black weasel with blood red eyes stood on his hand, the edges fuzzy.

"Potter... that is the most amazing thing I have ever seen."

Harry laughed and tossed the weasel to Lucius, letting it get comfortable with him.

* * *

Well... there ya go...


	5. Four: Hide

As you know, there may be some mistakes since I habe no beta. Also, as I was writing this chapter, I changed the roles of two characters - Severus and Remus. No longer shall the two be together. Severus' new role is to be introduced in this chapter and Remus' will come at a later time. Sorry! All the other pairings still stand however.

So, here is chapter four, Hide, which is a Creed song (do not judge me - Scott Stapp is hot o O) so yeah...

* * *

Wanted Dead or Alive

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

Hide

Severus shot up in his bed, a thin layer of sweat covering most of his body. After a moment, he heaved a sighed and rested his head in his hands. His last nightmare had been graphic and did not bode well for anyone, especially Potter. Either what Potter had said earlier had really gotten to Severus or it was another premonition, one that he did not have to share.

"Severus, what is it?"

Said man nearly fell off the bed as he jumped and turned quickly, nearly snapping his back.

"Potter, why the hell are you in my bed!"

"I told you I sleep here every night."

Severus glared at the boy who only smiled in response. With a huff, the older man fell onto his side, facing away from Potter, and pulled the covers up to hide most of his face. He had actually forgotten about that rather vital tid bit of information. Severus ignored the shifting of the other occupant of the bed until an arm draped over him and a chin rested on shoulder.

"Severus, you are obviously shaken. What happened in that nightmare?"

"If you must know, Potter, you were killed." Severus' tone was harsh and clipped, as he really did not want to talk about this. "I did not see her face - yes, her - but she had captured all of us in the middle of the night, somehow. When I 'woke,' Lucius was next to me, both of us chained to the wall. You were chained down to the floor, awake as you apparently had been for some time and she was dancing around the room. Laughing..." Severus hated the fact he could still hear that deranged laugh now. "She woke Lucius by stabbing him... then she walked over to you and threw the same knife down into your stomach.

"I had thought it so weird at first that she would choose the stomach. But then she said something about taking the babies herself... so she cut open your stomach and pushed everything aside like a woman possessed - she threw your organs onto the ground! I... I couldn't see what she did after that... but she pulled out two fetuses and bit through the stomach of one... she continued to laugh as she threw the other one away... then reached up into your chest... and squeezed your heart until it burst..."

Severus had rolled over halfway through and a terrified expression took over his face. It was as if he had forgotten it was Potter who was next to him until said man suddenly reached over to turn Severus' head towards him.

"Severus, even if that happens, I will not truly die. Remember? The promise of those who trained me will last as long as my life, no matter how short. Though... the bitch will pay for killing my children."

Potter... Harry... was only trying to make him feel better - Severus could tell by the smile the male gave him afterwards. With a sigh, Severus closed his eyes and chose to ignore when Potter kissed his forehead as he was falling asleep again.

The nightmare turned out much different this time.

* * *

When Severus woke again, he was much more calm... until he realized a body was draped over him. His eye twitched as he pushed Harry off of him, almost laughing when the male fell off the bed with a yell. He did smirk however as he stood and looked to the other side of the bed to see Harry laying on the floor, glaring at the ceiling then at Severus.

"Was that necessary?"

"No, but it was a wonderful way to start my day."

While Harry sulked, Severus made his way around the bed and into the bathroom. Severus turned around and stopped dead in his tracks, a strange look taking over his face.

"Potter, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Going to take a shower?"

"... no."

"What! Why not!"

"Because that is what I am doing."

"We can share!"

"Potter... did you lose all sense of personal space during your stay in the other realm?"

When Harry nodded, Severus sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He was too old for this. Severus looked back behind him - the shower was certainly big enough (for ten people).

"Please? I gotta leave after this."

"Ugh... fine, Potter."

Severus once again tried to ignore Potter - that only seemed to work when he was angered - as said man followed him into the bathroom.

"Dra~aco."

The blonde looked up at Leonius who was draped across his 'desk' (it was really just a table) looking quite depressed. With a quick look around, Draco stood and made his way over to Leonius. It helped that he had passed the test with Tarot cards a few days early and thus, was only continuing his practice. It really did amaze him once he found a competent teacher.

"What is it, Leonius?"

"I am suffering quite the dilemma."

"Why do I have a feeling this talk is going to scar me?"

Leonius only smiled and waved his hand for everyone to continue before gesturing Draco to follow him. The blonde did and soon found himself going through a hidden door into what appeared to be a modern apartment. Draco knew that not a room in the castle looked like this and they were difficult to change, but his thoughts were stopped when Leonius sat and gestured for Draco to take a seat. After Draco was seated, Leonius heaved a sigh.

"Draco... I have two... maybe three things to tell you. All of which I do not how you will respond to."

Draco only raised a brow.

"Draco, as I am sure you are aware of, Harry Potter disappeared several months ago."

Leonius smirked as Draco's face became clouded. Right before Harry left, there had been an argument.

"I am sure I do not care. He-"

"Draco Malfoy, you bloody ponce, you know I did NOTHING to make Blaise break up with you! I beat him up maybe... but it was for a noble reason!"

Draco's jaw had dropped as soon as he was called a 'bloody ponce.' That had been a nickname of sorts Harry used on a regular basis that no one else dared say to him. Added to that, the Blaise situation had been brought up and only Blaise, Draco, and Harry knew what happened that day.

"H... Harry?"

"No, Salazar. Who the fuck else knows about that?"

Harry's sentense ended in a garbled mess of letters vaguely English as Draco leapt from the chair and tackled Harry, pulling him into a hug that nearly forced the oxygen out of him. Harry awkwardly patted the blonde's head before Draco pulled away, glaring fiercely.

"Where the fuck have you been!"

"Um... a different realm?"

"... that would explain why you now look like an adult. An admittedly very handsome one..."

Harry raised a brow as Draco stared for a moment before shaking out of it. Harry would not try anything - nor did he really want to as Draco was practically a brother to him - for he knew who the blonde's mate was.

"No, Draco. My Animagus is not a Grim."

"Dammit."

Harry laughed and pushed Draco back into a seat. "See... that's thing number three I am going to talk to you about. Before that!" Harry suddenly turned serious. "I have bascially become the new Dark Lord, that title only applying to me because the Epitome of Light has already been taken. My ideals are somewhat similar to Voldie's in the fact that I want to keep Muggles out as they will only destroy us. HOWEVER!"

Draco blinked a few times.

"I do think we need the Mudbloods and what not. Don't say a damned thing! If Purebloods keep marrying Purebloods, deformities will run RAMPANT in the children. Trust me, I know."

"And you're telling me this because...?"

"I want to know if you wish to join me in my endeavour to change the Wizarding world."

"What about my father?"

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "He joined awhile ago... remember that dead puppet thing in the Great Hall?" Draco nodded slowly. "Yeah... my idea, but he helped. Of course, he just laughed... little arse. Severus went all premonition trance mode on me so I had to control his puppet."

"Severus is involved as well?"

"I told him I would not brand him like the insane Voldie. So, he agreed. Which also leads to problem number three."

"You will have to give me a day to think on that. However, go on with number three. This sounds interesting."

Harry glared at Draco's amused smile which was borderline innocent. "Well... I believe I am falling for them both." Harry waited as an awkward silence reigned over the room in which Draco just stared at him. It passed like this until Harry was close to squirming until Draco started laughing.

"And now you can't decide between my dad and Severus!"

"... pretty much."

"That's priceless. Anyway, what's happened so far?"

"I sleep with Severus every night and took a shower with him this morning."

"... wow. Well, go for him first. Then my father will likely become jealous and do everything in his power to get your attention at which point you must get them both agree to a triad."

"A what?"

"Harry, did they teach you nothing? A triad is a threesome, except it extends beyond just the bedroom. Three people willingly agree to basically share each other until death."

Harry nodded, a pensieve look on his face that made Draco laugh as he stood. "You think on that. I have to go - my next class is soon. We will talk more about this. All of it."

"Of course, of course. Be off with ye."

Draco rolled his eyes and snuck out the door, leaving Harry to sit there and think on his own. Maybe it was time to see Severus again. Harry smirked as shadows twirled and danced around him until nothing was sitting on the chair any longer.

* * *

Severus hardly reacted when, later that day, shadows began to dance around the other side of the loveseat. In fact, he did not look up from the book as Harry formed, sitting perfectly still. He did, however, make a face when Harry once more deemed it necessary to kiss his face. What the hell had gotten into that boy? Severus' eyes followed Harry as he made his way into the small kitchen.

"I thought you were... enamoured with Lucius."

"Yes, well, I am rather attached to you as well."

"I take it you spoke to Draco."

Harry laughed and made his way over, a glass in his hands, to take the seat once more. "How did you know that?"

"I have a feeling Draco was the only one to help you decide what to do with this problem of yours."

"Oh yes... help he did. He told me about a triad."

Severus raised a brow - was Harry really planning on such a thing? With him and Lucius of all people? He forgot how very strange Harry could be at the best of times.

"Where is Lucius by the way?"

"He is doing your dirty work at the Ministry. Paying to have trusted individuals take over high-up positions and what not."

Harry nodded, sipping at whatever was in the glass he had brought with him. Severus shrugged and returned to the book in his hand, effectively ignoring Harry as he read. However, this did not last as long as the older male would have before Harry deemed it necessary to make his presence known... by moving to straddle Severus' lap. Dark eyes peered over the top of the book, a brow raised.

"What?"

"What, exactly, are you doing, Potter?"

"I am attempting to molest you."

"You can attempt as long as your little heart desires but that does not mean you are going to get the reaction you so seek."

Harry pouted and took Severus' book with a huff, throwing it across the room. Severus stared at his now empty hands while his expression remained unchanged. When Severus deemed it 'safe' to look up, a second passed before Harry's lips were pressed to his. Until Severus let himself relax, which only took a few moments if he was honest with himself, all he could think was that he hoped Lucius could keep his wrath in check when he found out.

* * *

So yeah... that is what Severus now is... I don't know why but I felt the need to change that so Remus is important, but not until LATER! Anyway, review?


	6. Five: Still Counting

First, while I am laughing over it... 'That's like being the smartest kid with Down Syndrome!' Just saw Waiting... because I have been doing this OCD thing since X-Men Origins where I look for King (Ryan Reynolds) in movies...

Anyway, here is chappie five, Still Counting by Volbeat... go Norway!

By the way, I know there will be confusion at the end... Harry is still virgin! Keep that in mind! I dunno how he managed maybe I'll find a way to explain it and put it in the story. So, read on!

* * *

Wanted Dead or Alive

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

Still Counting

Lucius could feel his eye twitching slightly at the scene before him. Now, when Lucius returned from a rather tiring day of string pulling in the Ministry, he had hoped Harry would be around and maybe singing... or dancing. However, what he saw when he stepped from the fireplace had jealousy boiling deep in his veins.

Severus had Harry pushed to a wall, apparently snogging the hell out of the younger male.

Lucius waited for only a few moments before coughing to try and get their attention. However... that did not work... at all. The blonde glared at the back of his friend's head as he coughed a little louder to get them away from each other. Still, they continued on, blissfully unaware of the audience. Rolling his eyes, Lucius took a deep breath and leaned a little closer to Severus, not far from his ear.

"SEVERUS!"

The Potions Master literally jumped and turned to glare at Lucius, who only smirked smugly.

"What...is so important?"

"I thought you would like to know that I did manage to find a way that Harry could take over as Minister until he felt his plans had... come to fruition."

Harry beamed at Lucius over Severus' shoulder and reached his hands up to clap over his head. Severus glared while Lucius appeared awfully proud of himself. Feeling something deep within himself he had not felt in a long time, Severus simply decided to ignore Lucius and turned to Harry, intent on continuing the kiss until Harry raised a hand.

"What?"

"Just a question... what do you two think if I get a tongue piercing?"

Both men paused and simply stared at the younger man who gave them a questioning look.

"What?"

"Do it," they both answered in unison. Harry rubbed a hand over his face and sighed before laughing. "Really, what is with a male's obsession with their lover getting a tongue piercing?"

"I honestly haven't a clue."

Harry raised a brow at Severus, who was trying to act oddly innocent while Lucius laughed behind him.

"Uh huh..."

Harry looked up when he felt something, trying not to wake Severus as he moved around. With a quick kiss to Severus' head, Harry was up and out of the bed, shivering when cold air hit his legs. While a giant T-shirt was comfortable, Harry forgot how cold it could be at times. He shivered and rubbed his arms as he made his way to the door, pressing his hand against the door and pulled back with a gasp before he shouted with joy, likely waking Severus.

Harry threw open the door open and tackled the person on the other side, who squeaked - in a very manly way of course as this was Sirius.

"Holy hell, Sirius! What are you doing here! Not that I'm not happy to see you but still."

Sirius made a face before recognization dawned.

"Harry? Wow... you've changed so much. Ho... why the fuck is Snape mostly naked?"

"Because, mutt, I was not exactly expecting to be woken by Potter screeching like a little girl because his Godfather was here. Blame him, not me."

"Were you two...?"

Severus smirked at Sirius' expression, turning around without an answer. He could hear the man sputtering then berating Harry for losing his innocence to the creepy dungeon dwelling psychopath. That was a new one. Severus made himself comfortable on a chair, not bothering to get a shirt as he believed his pants to be enough in his own rooms. In a few minutes, after the Potions Master had gotten himself some tea, Harry led Sirius to a seat.

"Oh, Sev, did you make extra?"

"Of course not. You're a grown man."

Harry fixed Severus with a look, something akin to a pout but much more effective. Severus sighed.

"Fine you damned brat."

Harry smiled innocently as Severus stood to make more, far too tired to try any magic at the moment. While Severus was busy, Harry turned to Sirius who was making a face as he watched Severus walk off.

"Yes, we are together but no, I have not lost my 'innocence' yet. I am waiting."

"For what?"

"Lucius."

"... what?"

Severus came back and handed Harry a cup before taking a seat and pulling the younger male into his lap. To be entirely honest, Severus was only doing this because of how it irked Sirius to no end. This was his Godson, no matter how much older, in the lap of the enemy. Supposedly, of course. Only Severus and Sirius had yet to make amends.

"Potter here seems to have fallen in love with two men - Lucius and I. Draco told him about a triad and Potter, being the ever beloved Gryffindor he is, decided to rush headfirst into that decision and we are both having immense amounts of purely evil... fun... watching Lucius practically seethe over it. However, Potter has deemed it necessary to have Lucius be the first to say anything as he wants both of us and I agreed long ago."

Sirius stared blankly at Harry, who was curled up in Severus' lap and nursing the cup of tea with his mind only on that little cup at the moment. Said man rubbed a hand over his face and blew a few strands of stray hair from his face before he finally smiled at them.

"Ya know what... looking at Harry right now, I have to say I really don't mind this. But... uh... it wasn't Harry that pulled me here."

"It was your mate."

Both men looked to Harry as he continued to sip that tea as if he had said nothing. When the silence became almost stiffling, Harry looked up and blinked a few times. "What?"

"How did you know?"

"I have known who your mate is since practically the first day of the school year."

"Are... are you serious?"

"No, you are."

Severus groaned and tilted his head back while Sirius furrowed his brows, ignoring Harry's too innocent look. The younger male shrugged and finished off the tea before stretching with a yawn. Without looking, Severus responded knowing how the male could be. "Harry, go to bed. It is the middle of the night and you become irritable and unstable if you do not sleep." Severus held up a finger before Harry could protest. "I will be there shortly." With an exaggerated sigh, Harry reached up to kiss Severus' cheek before he got up and disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Sirius and Severus alone.

"What happened to him?"

"I believe that is something Potter must tell you himself. However, know that Lucius and I, and Draco as well, are loyal to him until the end."

"Does this have anything to do with the puppet thing?"

"Damn it! First, do not mention that around Potter. I have never been so afraid of his wrath as when he thought I left those bodies in the room. Second, how do you know about that?"

"Well... stuff like that doesn't stay quiet long. Did you really have a premonition?"

Severus sighed and ran a hand over his face. He certainly did that quite often anymore. "Yes, I did. The one I gave the public is slightly different than the one I had before. By the way..." Sirius glared at Severus' smirk. "I know who your mate is as well and let me just say... I wish you the best of luck. You are going to need it."

"...why?"

"High-maintenance."

"Oh shit."

* * *

Draco stared uninterestedly at his hands, nails manicured to what he considered perfection. For some reason, Leonius - though now known as Harry - was laughing every time he and Draco locked eyes. So, Draco had stopped looking up. As it was, he was chewing on the end of a quill, feeling oddly restless.

There was something stirring in Draco and he could not figure out what. It was two conflicting feelings - giddiness and terror - that from what he could tell, had nothing to do with each other. It was then the trap door was slammed open and everyone jumped, including Harry who fell off his desk.

"Hey, Leo, ya in here?"

Draco blinked a few times. Was that Sirius Black? The blonde could not help but stare - the man had a rugged handsomeness about him that Draco could not believe he did not see before. He snapped out of it when he realized Harry was smirking at him and turned back around.

"Ugh... of course I am in here... teaching. Because you know... it's my job. You'd know that if you had one."

"What the... I hate you."

"No you don't."

"ARGH! Fine, whatever! We gotta talk."

"Alright. My rooms are back here. Draco... you're in charge."

The blonde let a smug smirk tug at his lips, leaning back in the seat he had been allowed to change. However, he blinked when Sirius, who had started to walk by, stopped abruptly near Draco. He could hear the older male taking deep breaths, sniffing the air, and Draco was confused until he remembered something Harry told him not too long ago.

Sirius' Animagus was a Grim.

"Oh SHIT!"

Harry leaned back out the door to stare at Draco as he blushed brightly after his outburst. Harry gave him that all-knowing smirk as Sirius slowly made his way around Draco and disappeared with the blonde's friend into the private rooms.

Draco was left there to brood over his discovery but could not bring himself to hate Harry for not telling him.

Sirius had been sniffing around the castle at night for days now. His padded feet hardly made a sound on the floor and he blended well with the shadows with his dark coat. There had been an intoxicating smell and he had been trying to follow it for days, but had been doing so in vain as he never got any closer to the source.

However, maybe he should have paid more attention.

He had been sniffing along the ground, trying to track the smell, and did not realize he had come to feet and was sniffing up someone's leg until he heard a stiffled laugh. Stiffening as he had been caught, Sirius managed to peek up and recognized the face of one Draco Malfoy. After looking around, Sirius deemed it safe to just sit there in front of the blonde who stared in surprise.

"Uh... you realize I know who you are, right?"

Oh, that certainly made things easier. With barely a thought, Sirius shifted back into his natural form, still sitting casually on the floor with a playful smirk.

"I suppose Harry has been spilling secrets again, hmm?"

"Pretty much."

"Gotcha. Anyway, why were you laughing?"

"Um... you were tickling me."

Sirius paused, a strange look on his face that Draco could not decipher. The blonde started to worry when a mischeivous smirk took place of the look. Draco barely had time to think, let alone move, when Sirius suddenly lunged at him and pinned him to the floor. The blonde tried so desperately, but could not keep in his peals of laughter as the older male attacked his sides with his fingers.

"Black, what the hell are you doing with my Godson?"

Draco tilted his head back to see Severus standing there with an exasperated expression, like he expected this.

"Well... I just found out your Godson is ticklish."

"So you attack him?"

"No. I pinned him against his will to the floor to then torture him."

"That sounds oddly like an attack."

"Says you."

"... really Black? I have to say I am astounded at the leaps and bounds you have come in maturity. It does not suit you. In fact, I am a little terrified."

"Oh shut up. It's not like I raped him."

There was an awkward silence in which Severus only raised a brow and Draco flushed a bright red at the implications. Sirius laughed as Severus slowly started to smirk and pointed at Draco. "If you look at him, I highly doubt it will be rape. You have to be unwilling for that to happen."

Leaving a sputtering Draco and confused Sirius, Severus walked off to return to Harry, who had been strangely sick lately.

* * *

So, there it is... we will, soon, be getting to the 'I am the Dark Lord, bow to me!' part


	7. Six: Do You Call My Name?

Definitely one of my shorter chapters, but I had kept this away from you all long enough.

* * *

Wanted Dead or Alive

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

Do You Call My Name?

"Harry, just stay in bed."

"Severus, I can't. I have students to teach and plans to form."

The older man just rolled his eyes and pushed Harry's weak body back into the bed. There was something in Harry's eyes that made Severus question why the younger male was really sick. Had the boy been messing with things he should not be?

"Just stay here. As if I do not already have enough to worry about with your streak of half-thought through plans."

Harry smiled at him and Severus nearly cursed - he just admitted to worrying over the brat. With an exasperated sigh, Severus made sure the younger male was actually laying down before leaving to attend to his own classes. As soon as the door closed, a wicked smirk stretched Harry's lips and he jumped up, somehow fully dressed. It seemed his illness had even suddenly left.

"Time to get to work."

With that, Harry vanished into thin air.

* * *

Severus nearly threw the glass across the room, Lucius behind him feeling worry for his friend. Severus had been coming in to check on Harry when Lucius came in and they talked, both heading to the room at the same time. When they discovered Harry was gone, Lucius noticed Severus was having a silent breakdown. Harry had been ill, extremely so from what Lucius had seen.

"That fucking brat! I tell him to stay in bed and he fucking leaves! As if everything I said was some joke to him."

"Maybe the Headmistress will know something."

"You're right, Lucius. Stay here."

With that, Severus left the blonde to head to the Headmistress' office. As he got closer to the gargoyle, he noticed that area became colder with every step he took. He was practically shivering by time he got to the gargoyle and spoke the password, making his way up the stairs. He paused halfway up.

Was that Harry's laugh?

Practically running at this point, Severus barged through the door and stopped, Harry having turned to him.

"Oh... hi Sev."

"Harry, what the hell! I thought I s... what are you doing?"

"Taking control of Hogwarts! Start small, you know?"

"Where's Minerva?"

"Well, I explained to her what was happening and my ideas and she agreed with them so she's on vacation until I succeed in this. Right now, I have a Lich in control. Bound him to a body part of his then changed him to look like Minerva. She said I did a spectacular job."

Severus made a face - why did this sound so familiar? Then it hit him. "Harry, when did you start practicing necromancy?" The Lich would certainly explain the strange sense of cold. How did Harry plan to cover that up?

"After I learned shadow manipulation. And don't worry about the cold. I do know of a way to cover it completely and those who are told this is a Lich will be able to feel the cold of death.

"Also, I am sure you are wondering how do I expect to do anything with a Lich. Well, I will be able to talk through the body and start to slowly manipulate the children who will, in turn, start to talk to their parents about these ideas and most of them will come to the realization their children are correct, somehow, and come to think the same way. However, even if the parents do not agree, youth is the future. They will spread the ideals to their own children instead. And you thought me nothing more than an angsty teenager."

Harry smirked devilishly, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"What about when the parents who disagree realize what is going on and attack?"

"Severus, you forget who I am. I took down dear Voldie, spent time in an immortal realm, was trained by creatures including a Demon and a God. And let us not forget that I technically cannot die. An army against me would be... bothersome, but I am a force to be reckoned with."

Harry only continued to smirk as Severus sighed and made himself comfortable in the chair.

* * *

It took only a few days before Severus noticed a vast difference among the students. It was the middle of October and they were more serious as a group than he had ever seen before. They wore somber expressions and spent most of their meal times studying strange books as they ate. The Lich sat where Minerva used, pretending to shove food down its throat, and Harry was next to him, looking as happy as always though now, he still looked a little sick.

"Harry, are you still performing necromancy rituals? I thought you were finished after making the Lich."

"No, I am sending out different Lichs and Ghouls to gather information for me."

"You need to stop. It is no wonder you have become so ill. Even Masters of the art know when to stop and you seem not to have that bit of common sense."

"Severus, I will be fine. I just have a harder time purging the magic from my body left behind from the rituals."

The older man glared at the male before returning to eating. It was something known as Death Magic and could be, as the name implied, fatal. The name, however, first came from the fact it was a particular magic left behind after raising the dead but was soon discovered to not resettle in the grave as they originally thought but rather, it often contaminated the magic of the caster and caused them to become ill. Too much could kill someone.

"I do not agree with this method."

"Then it is probably a good thing I did not ask your opinion."

Severus felt his eyes narrow as he calmly set the fork back on the table and stood, leaving in an unhurried pace. He would not stomp and throw things like a child for he was not. However, he was a grown man who did not agree with something that was hurting a person close to him and was afraid if he stayed any longer, he would begin injuring people in his anger.

The Potions Master sat in his seat, taking the book from the top of the table and flipping it open to begin reading. He was in there for a grand total of five minutes before the door opened and closed almost silently. The dark eyes never looked up from the book as the space next to him on the couch dipped and a body leaned heavily against his side.

"You really care for me, huh?"

"Of course, you prat."

"Then I suppose I will tone it down some."

"That would be appreciated."

Harry smiled and leaned over to give Severus a quick peck on the lips, but said man reached out and instead, pulled him down so they were laying together. It was a few hours before they left and then, it was only to continue on the bed.

* * *

Lucius rolled his eyes and stared at the blood running down his arm. With hardly a thought, he brought said arm closer and took a lick of the blood, grimacing. It was bitter and tasted of toxins, or chemicals, of some nature. No one in this place had very sweet tasting blood. The blonde took a look around him.

Bodies were strewn everywhere. There were large, gaping holes in a number of them. However, this is what they got for taking his son for experimentation. Besides, Harry gave him the go ahead.

"F-Father?"

Lucius looked up quickly to see Draco peering through a cage at him. Those bastards. Draco's hair was practically completely stained red from all the blood. Though not grotesquely so, Draco was much thinner now than when he was taken. Lucius felt something primal surge through him and he ran at the bars, caving in most of them and knocking out enough that Draco could slip through.

The younger Malfoy was rather weak, so Lucius picked him up and snapped, nearly falling as he landed right in front of Harry in Severus' rooms.

"What the- Draco!"

There was a serious commotion from the other room before Sirius came bounding out, taking Draco from Lucius and checking him over, growling low in his throat. Lucius raised a brow and scratched at his cheek with a single finger, giving Harry a questioning look, though all he got as an answer was a smile.

"Draco has found his mate."

"Black?"

He looked down to his son who was giving him an almost terrified look, as if Lucius would send Sirius away. He may not like most of the Black family, but Sirius had been the black sheep. He could not be all that bad, right? Lucius gave Draco a reassuring smile, causing the younger to smile brightly and latch onto Sirius.

"I had no idea you liked my Godfather."

"I have a hatred of the Black family. However, Sirius was the black sheep of said family so... he can't be that bad, right? By the way, the entire research facility has been wiped out and I erased all records."

"Tres bien! But... oh, you're still covered in blood. I suppo-"

Harry was cut off as Lucius pulled him close by the front of his shirt and sealed his lips over the slightly smaller males, causing Severus to raise a brow. About damn time.

"Father... let's not do that right here."

Lucius pulled away and blinked a few times, causing Draco to laugh. He looked to Severus, who was only smirking and reading his book. What the hell? Severus should be pissed that he had just kissed Harry, right?

"Lucius, Harry made me agree to the idea of triad since he wanted us both. I thought you certainly took your sweet time before cracking. Do not make faces like that. It is very unbecoming and as you see, I have high-standards for my lovers."

* * *

Severus bolted upright in the bed, looking around frantically before calming down.

"The same dream?"

Dark eyes met sleepy green, though concern was certainly showing through the haze of fatigue. He nodded and the younger male leaned up to press a light kiss to his lips, pushing stray hair from his face. Severus really had no idea why or how, but Harry could always manage to calm him down after words, to the point he would not have a single nightmare for almost a week. He did enjoy it however.

"It will be alright. Nothing bad can really happen. And something tells me you are seeing only one outcome."

"... alright. By the way, where has Lucius disappeared to?"

"No idea. He grumbled about something and got up and did not come back."

At that moment, Lucius walked back in, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Never mind. Speak of the Devil and he shall come."

Harry got two blank stares for his effort, causing him to flop back down with an exaggerated sigh. Lucius slid back into the bed, made larger to accommodate the extra person. He really did look pissed for some reason, so Harry turned to kiss his forehead and cheek, giggling as the man actually calmed down.

"What's wrong?"

"Bloody morons in the Ministry, that's what!"

"Aww. Anything I can do to help?"

Harry missed the look Lucius sent Severus as he was resting his head on said blonde's chest. However, he soon figured out what was going to happen when Severus started to remove his shirt as Lucius pulled him into a near bruising kiss.

* * *

Upon Harry's death, which of the creatures should he be? (Pssst, he can be a mixture of two if you really want)

Vampire, Were-Wolf, Veela, Demon, or God.

Send me reviews with your choices... so yeah, serious spoiler alert.


End file.
